Application owners, application developers, and other interested parties often want to analyze and improve user experience of their application. To that end, these parties often rely on client-side monitoring tools to collect data from an application at the client side and send that data to a server for analysis. A server may perform various analyses on the collected data to determine what collected data may affect user experience. The process to determine which of the collected data affects user experience and which parts of the application are associated with the pertinent collected data may be time consuming and may involve complicated processing.